Wish I'd Known You Better
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: When an unusual death affects Jeanette and Simon, she is left heartbroken and he does what he can to comfort her. Oneshot.


_A.N: Before you start reading, let me just say that I wrote this because one of my dear lecturers had just passed on, and I thought I'd channel some thoughts while I still had it in me. Some facts in this fic are true. The rest were made up. The said lecturer wasn't exactly a science teacher. But it really did happen. And while I first thought of writing this with the boys in focus, I thought I'd try to be a bit versatile. You could say that this had done for the Chipettes what I did for the Chipmunks in I Blame Myself._

_Well, enough dawdling and hope you'll enjoy.  
_

**Wish I'd Known You Better  
**

It was supposed to be the first day back at school.

That was why Miss Miller decided that she would make lunch for the Chippetes instead of going for another of her poker rounds once the girls got back.

Omelettes and scrambled eggs were their favourites, especially Eleanor's, so Miss Miller got out the eggs and started whipping them like mad. She had just put the frying pan on the stove when she heard the door open.

In walked Brittany, her hands folded across her chest and her lips were pouted, as though she was deeply annoyed about something. Eleanor followed behind, a mixture of confusion and worry on her chubby face.

"Girls, is that you? My, you're back early!" called Miss Miller from the kitchen.

"School got cancelled," came Brittany's reply.

"We stayed on for only an hour," explained Eleanor. "Then the principal told us over the intercom to go home because lessons were cancelled for the day."

But Brittany couldn't care less even if school had only lasted for only five minutes.

"I can't believe I had to have my beauty sleep ruined for this! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to dreamland!" And she plopped onto the nearest couch, lay down and dozed off.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. But then again, if her sister was all cranky and obnoxious, perhaps the same could be said for Alvin right now.

"Where's Jeanette?" asked Miss Miller, suddenly realising that the bespectacled chipette wasn't here.

"She said that she had to stay behind," said Eleanor. "It was supposed to be very important. Last time I saw, Simon was accompanying her."

Miss Miller breathed a sigh of relief. While she knew that her middle daughter was extremely shy and frail, at least she had someone who cared deeply for her to be by her side.

There wasn't much to be done right now, so Eleanor decided to help Miss Miller with preparing lunch. Just as the eggs were done frying, the front door burst open once more. It even jolted Brittany up from her nap. Eyebrows arched, she was about to raise hell for her disturbed beauty sleep but the sight awaiting the girls was one nobody could have expected.

Jeanette came into the den, but her hair was untidy, her glasses slightly askew and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Simon had his arm around her; guiding Jeanette's every step and spoke gentle words of comfort to her now and then.

"Jeanette? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Miss Miller, but her words were drowned out by the Chipette's distraught emotions.

Simon helped her onto the sofa before he sat down and cleared his throat. Everyone gathered around to hear what he had to say. There was a quiver in the Chipmunk's voice, but he seemed as cool as a block of ice.

"It's Mr. Dean, our science teacher. He... he passed away this morning."

Brittany and Eleanor were shocked. While they may not have known Mr. Dean, but any news this dreadful was certainly too much for their sister to bear. Miss Miller reached out to pat Jeanette's back; a tear ran down her face. "Oh Jeanie, I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened?"

She couldn't say anything, so Simon did his best to explain.

"We found out first thing in the science lab. Jeanette and I were supposed to have Mr. Dean for our first period. We waited for about half an hour, but he didn't turn up. Then his lab assistant came in and told the class the bad news.

"Apparently, he was found in his apartment by a bunch of his closest friends. Mr. Dean had an accident, you see. He must've slipped and fallen and got a concussion which he never got up from. The doctors had to take his body to the hospital."

"So that's why the school let us off," said Eleanor. "How's the staff coping?" she asked Simon.

"Not too good. They're having a meeting right now as we speak. It's to determine the fate of the class. He's the only science teacher we have in this school. There's been talks that..." Simon swallowed a lump in his throat, before continuing.

"They say that they might have to call off the science classes for the rest of the year."

Those words only made the situation worse for Jeanette as she broke down in Simon's embrace. But she was able to pull herself together and address Miss Miller and her sisters.

"We were his best students. So we've decided to attend his wake tomorrow. Simon will be giving his eulogy, and I thought we should sing a song in his honour."

For the first time in that day, Brittany's expressions melted away as she and Eleanor hugged their bereaved sister. "We'll always be there for you, Jeanette. If you want to, the three of us could come tomorrow to sing for him. What song would you like?"

Jeanette hiccupped slightly, then she turned to face Simon.

"I thought that we should sing _To Sir, With Love_. Do you think he'll like it?"

Simon removed her glasses to wipe away the few drops of tears. "I know he'll love to hear that. I... I know I don't look as distraught as I'm supposed to be, but I really want to. I wish I could share more than just your feelings right now, Jeanette."

Seeing the confused look on the chipettes' faces, Simon added matter-of-factly.

"Sometimes, the greatest pain doesn't come from within your heart, but it's the pain you feel in your throat when you try not to cry. Because it just builds and builds, then you have to let it all out. And that's just as bad, because the whole world knows your sorrow."

He pulled Jeanette closer to her as she cried silently into his shirt.

They sat there in complete silence, letting the minutes slip by like sand in an hourglass. Then Jeanette looked up at Simon and giggled; a thought occurring to her intellectual mind.

"I've never told you this before, Simon, but... Mr. Dean was the one who talked me into going out with you since his first class. He always said to me, 'Jean, do you know what I like about chemistry? It's not just about the interactions of molecules, but it's also the strengthening of the bonds between two people who care for each other very much. You and Simon have both kinds of chemistry. I've seen it before – you two were meant for each other."

"And you took his advice?" asked Simon.

"Of course I did. I'll never forget the last thing he told me." And she cleared her throat and did somewhat of an impression of a teacher's voice.

"In my years as a teacher, science has always provided me with an answer. But there's one thing it can't solve – love. It truly is unconditional, unaware and unpredictable. But once you have it, you should never let it go. And don't tell Simon about what I said. It'll be our little secret."

Simon hugged his girl as he looked lovingly into her eyes. "I think that's the best secret of all. And when we look back on those good times, I guess we'll have Mr. Dean to thank for helping us realise our love."

And then they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

Later that night, Jeanette tossed and turned under the covers, unable to fall asleep. When she couldn't take it anymore, she got up and walked over to her desk, pulling out a piece of paper. Jeanette thought long and hard for a moment, and then wrote in her best penmanship:

_You have opened wondrous doors to us all, and have enlightened us with the beauty that is the nature of this world._

_School days, experiments, even life will never be the same without you._

_I just wish that I knew you better for who you really were, a friend._

_I can't thank you enough for all you've done, and you will be remembered in our hearts. Always._

_Your faithful student,_

_Jeanette._

That should do it, thought the blue-clad chipette as she signed the note. She would post it on his office door tomorrow along with the other heartfelt notes.

A sad smile crossed Jeanette's face, and she wiped away the last of her tears.

Life had to go on, whatever the cost...


End file.
